


Noblesse/Noblesse Reawakened: Fractured Mirrors

by SapphireDiamonds8



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Dark Past, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friendship, Manga & Anime, Multi, Power Imbalance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sweet/Hot, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDiamonds8/pseuds/SapphireDiamonds8
Summary: M-21 comes across a lifeless form, she was a female who possessed great power equal to Cadis Etrama Di Raizel(Raizel/Rai) close to. She is taken into the Frankenstein Household where her and Raizel work on controlling her powers together, while also balancing love and living as an average human, she holds a key part in Rai’s life along with the Noblesse.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Other(s), Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Original Character(s), Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Others, Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse), Frankenstein/Seira J. Loyard, M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse), Regis K. Landegre & Seira J. Loyard
Kudos: 3





	1. Noblesse: Reflections and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this is my first for this fandom, please leave support thank you.

Noblesse (Manhwa)  
Chapter 1

  
M-21 was walking on his way to the directors house when suddenly he saw a body of a women laying not too far. Running over he took caution, looking her over she had marks and they were healing on their own, it looked like she was an experiment. Laying her on her back she had some abdominal marks that were going away as well.

He took notice of her skin, it was still warm but it seemed she was out conscious for awhile, not sure what to do he decided to carry her back. Holding her with one arm he texted the director (Frankenstein) that he needs to get everyone together. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, (Rai) was talking with Frankenstein at the time the text went through.

*meanwhile*

She started to wake up, “good you’re awake,” he could feel her shaking a bit “why am I here? Who are you?” Continuing to walk he still carried her “I’m M-21, now care to tell me why I found you half naked, unconscious, and your body healing by itself?” She was confused trying to process it. 

“I was? She felt her head “I don’t remember, I don’t know why, all I can remember though was the experiments I went through, it was horrible.” He understood and remained silent,” M-21 was similar to her in a way, they were both experiments. Having no choice in the matter on what they have become, he was just relieved to have found her before.

*Time Skip*

Making it back to the directors house he set her down, her long hair fell down her back, her abdomen was showing, same with her cleavage. Looking around she felt an arm around her shoulders, “it’s okay, you’re going to meet some people who I believe can help you.” 

Being silent she let him guide her, walking into this one room she saw a male and a female on one couch, white hair, pale skin. Looking to the walls she took in how nice the house was, she also saw two males standing off to the side, one had long dark colored hair. It was in a ponytail and he looked so docile, next to him was another and he had black hair with a stripe in it. 

Looking to the center where there were another two, one was sipping tea, and the other was standing by him. Coming closer everyone looked over, “welcome,” Frankenstein said and she walked forward taking a seat on the other couch. As she did she noticed the one with red eyes was looking at her, he smiled sipping his tea.

The rest of her body was healing itself, they saw it happen right in front of them, dark red eyes and long auburn hair she looked at him. Instantly she could tell whoever this was he had great power, she could sense it. Having tea already in front of her she thanked them, and sipped, The pale boy was first to speak “if we’re doing introductions I’m Regis.” She saw as he laid back eyes shut, next to him the pale but beautiful female introduced herself as well “I’m Seira.”

The other two that were along the wall as well came forward, the male with dark hair and the white stripe in the front wearing a black one shoulder shirt. “Hello I’m Tao,” he smiled and she slightly bowed, “and I’m Takeo,” with long slightly dark purple hair he just had a neutral face.

Looking to the two left she waited, noting that the man with shoulder-length hair seemed to have his gaze on her “since you met everyone already, my name is Frankenstein, and this is my master Raizel, but for short you can call him Rai.” Moving to her knees she bowed, “it’s very nice to meet you,” he set his tea down and helped her up. 

Being placed back on the couch gently, their eyes met, he could see that behind those eyes was great power. Deciding to start they first asked who she was and she said how she doesn’t remember, deciding to help her Raizel took her hand in his. Making a cut he took some of her blood putting it on the corner of his bottom lip, he absorbed it and saw a bright glow.

She showed her true form, she had long red hair, and her body had marks like tattoos of symbols, her red eyes were now brighter. Everyone could feel the energy she gave off as Rai helped unlocked who she truly was. After the light and glow faded she looked to her hands and body, she was still in one piece, “it seems you possess great power, one of the strongest I have ever felt.”

He went back to sipping his tea, deciding to test what she can do she looked to Regis who looked back at her and she said “bow before me.” He followed what she said and Rai observed her using her abilities, deciding to expand from it she tested more. What she had was what any common Noblesse would have, but she was more powerful than an average one. 

Frankenstein instructed her to stop, and she did, Rai wanted to see truly how powerful she was compared to him. “Try what you did to Regis on me,” she closed her eyes and opened them focusing, he used his ability as well, to shield her attempts. Somehow though she was able to get past it, they were now having a test of power only they could see.

Stopping after awhile they finally were brought back out of it, “she is no doubt a Noblesse, and she was able to go against me, seems I found my match.” Frankenstein was puzzled by it, “do you have a name?” He asked her and she couldn’t respond, so Rai decided to give her one himself. “Since you don’t have a name how does Sakura sound?”

She smiled and got down and bowed again, “thank you master,” Frankenstein loved how respectful she was, she showed respect and was courteous. “Since you’ll also need a last name, how does Cassiel sound?” He asked and she agreed with it smiling.“Okay since that is settled, let’s see first we need to get you some clothes and I’ll go make up a room for you.” Frankenstein said and she thanked him.

Seira came over and guided her, “thanks Seira,” she just kept a neural face saying “no need to thank me, here you can borrow some of my clothes.” Thanking her she pulled out a grey T-shirt with blue jeans, pulling her hair up she realized she needed a tie. After getting dressed she left the room and went to look for Takeo.

Knocking on the door she opened it and Takeo was shirtless, “is there a problem?” She just entered “sorry for coming in, I was wondering do you have a hair tie I can use?” He just remained silent taking his hair out, walking over he gave it to her “here,” she smiled and left “thanks so much,” he just gave a nod and watched as she left.

  
Walking through the hall she ran into Frankenstein literally, “I’m so sorry I didn’t see where I was going,” she bowed. “It’s quite alright, your room is through there, okay?” Moving passed him she went to see and she loved it, it was next to Seira’s and Regis’s. Checking the time she could smell food being prepared in the kitchen.

Walking she looked to see Frankenstein and M-21 cooking together, “oh hey Cassiel, everything okay?” She just smiled “it smells good in here.” Frankenstein feeling prideful just said “I love cooking, for my master he likes all kind of ramen, every time it has to be ramen.” 

Looking over she saw Rai still in the same spot, he was reading a ramen magazine and sipping some freshly brewed tea. “I also wanted to thank you for earlier, thanks for saving me M-21,” he just looked away, “you’re welcome, just did what I had to do.” Leaving the room she went back and took a rest until dinner was ready. 

*Time Skip*

Seeing everyone coming in to eat, Rai looked around and noticed that Cassiel wasn’t with them, walking out he went to her room. Entering after knocking he saw her starting to wake up but something was happening. She was freaking out, Rai started to feel her losing control, seeing her skin, he decided to help her, he used his abilities to seal her power. 

The symbols appearing on her body began to fade and she opened her eyes in a panic, “it’s okay, I came to get you since dinner was ready, you were asleep so,” she was still kind of freaked out “I don’t know what I felt, I felt just this power and it was, too much.” She said feeling uncertainty, “it’s okay now, I sealed your power temporarily and it will only activate when you need it, you don’t have to worry.”

Understanding she got up and he reached his hand out to her, taking it they walked out, entering they were greeted with “finally you guys are here, come eat.” Taking her seat next to Rai she just dug in, noticing him waiting for the noodles to get softer, he just looked at it. Cassiel thought it was strange but just went with it, “thanks so much for the food, I was starved.” 

Frankenstein just smiled, “yes, having your ribs showing is not exactly healthy, so eat up,” laughing she dug in. Having two portions she felt full. Everyone saw her and it was just laughter and having fun, Regis though was still stone cold as usual. She truly felt lucky to have a home now, to have people who care, who are just like her. 

Sipping some water she looked to everyone and she just felt safe and felt happy, Rai especially was nice to be around. He helped her save her from her powers, even was able to repress them, after everyone got done eating Frankenstein and M-21 cleaned up. Everyone got ready to turn in for the night, Sakura starts school tomorrow as well so it would be nice, she would have to get used to things though.


	2. Noblesse: Revelations, and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting her first day as a immortal with a mortal lifestyle she goes to school and begins to feel something inside her. Only Raizel can help her and he is able to lock away once again the power inside her of an unknown deity. Can he find out the truth or will he end up losing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took awhile so please leave support  
> : )

Noblesse (Manhwa)  
Chapter 2

  
The following morning, Sakura awoke to three uniforms laid out on her bed, getting up she tried one on and it fit perfectly. Seeing extra as well by the mirror she had makeup, and beauty products, everything she needed. Seira put everything together and bought her what she needed, there was a note and she smiled. 

Walking out breakfast was ready, Rai was out on the deck while Seira and Regis were eating, so she joined them and they relaxed until it was time to go. Deciding to talk to Rai she got up and went to meet him, walking she was nervous but excited to see him, opening the door she saw him, the breeze was nice.

Knocking she said “morning Rai,” smiling, he just kept silent and spoke after a few “morning, how did you sleep last night?” He asked her and she laughed, “good, thanks to you, oh and the food, Ramen is amazing.” It’s been so long since he truly smiled, it made him happy to see her so care free, checking the time they went in and met up with everyone.

Walking out they just kind of spread off, but Rai stuck close to Cassiel since of course for some odd reason he feels the need to protect her. As they walked Cassiel was trying to amuse them and everyone started to lighten up. Rai noticing she almost fell down, reached his arm around her, hand now on her abdomen, “do I have to carry you?” He laughed.

She just said “nope,” as she was walking off, she felt him pick her up with one arm, “hey Rai, are you really doing this, Frankenstein gonna have an aneurysm if he sees this.” Regis and Seira watched this play out, “they look good together,” Seira said to Regis, and he had no response, only saying “just what are they doing? Are they gonna be together all the time?” 

Regis usually was serious and even though he carries himself with great pride and confidence sometimes he lacks just a bit of consideration. Once they were close to the school he set her down and they both walked in together. Greeting the security also known as the three they live with who are just like them, as they walked Rai could sense Han Shinwoo coming up along with Wook Ik-Han.

“Morning, so who’s the new girl with you,” Shinwoo asked earning a glare from Rai, she introduced herself. “Hello I’m Sakura Cassiel, you can just call me Cassiel,” understanding they all continued to class together. Cassiel was now sitting next to Rai per her request to the teacher, part of her abilities was getting people to do what she wants. 

It was nice to have, Rai knew that as well, sitting next to each other was easier, so he could help her if she needed it. Along with Shinwoo next to her and Wook in front of her, It was good to have everyone together, Rai noticed though she was a bit off today. 

*Time Skip*

In the middle of class, Cassiel could sense something bad coming, as she began to panic Rai could feel her power. Using his abilities he was able to bring her under his control until she calmed down, she felt easy now, but she felt numb. Deciding to be excused early since they were there for awhile he could tell she wouldn’t make it to the end. 

Getting up he walked with her out, first notifying the teacher, she used her power to command him to allow what she asked. No one could defy her, when she asked someone for something she could get them to follow her bidding. Rai though repressed part of her power so she couldn’t unlock the full potential, at least when it’s not needed.

As they walked down the hall he saw as she paused, feeling dizzy she fell into Rai who held her in his arms, carrying her he made his way to Frankenstein. Cassiel was in and out as she was holding her, through hazy eyes she saw M-21, Takeo, and Tao. “What’s going on is she okay?” M-21 asked with worry, Takeo as well was concerned. 

Deciding to go together they made their way quickly, eventually arriving at the office doors they opened them and saw Frankenstein at his desk. “What happened to Cassiel?” He asked coming out from behind his desk, gently setting her down she was able to stand. 

“I’m not sure, I just, feel uneasy, to be honest, I don’t think I’m truly an experiment, you saw my true form, you said I looked like a goddess.” It’s true, Raizel kept something hidden from them as well he felt he needed to share. “I wasn’t honest with what I discovered within her, she is a Noblesse but she also embodies as a goddess.” 

Exchanging glances she just was surprised “I just, I feel like there’s someone else within me, she has been protecting me, maybe that’s why she knew.” Walking forward a bit she continued “all I know is that within me, and like Rai said, what if it’s true? Something will Happen.” 

Seeing her reacting like this Frankenstein just placed a hand on her shoulder, “everything will be alright Cassiel, you’re not alone anymore.” She felt a tear come out, looking to those who were there with her, Raizel, Takeo, M-21, Tao, even Frankenstein. Cassiel felt thankful to have them, they have helped her more than enough in just one night as well.

Deciding to take a seat Rai brought over some tea for her and she accepted it “thank you master.” He placed a hand on her hand and instantly she felt relaxed. While sipping their tea, they decided to head home early after, mainly Raizel’s idea, Frankenstein understood and allowed it. 

Finishing up she felt him place an arm around her, “see you at home,” she said to them quickly bowing and they left. For some odd reason when Rai was with her she felt herself just let go and just focus on him. Making their way together they were walking in comfortable silence, he kept her close though, something within him was unlocked.

*Time Skip, about 20 minuets later*

Almost home they continued on, suddenly though out of nowhere were these men, large in size they were strong. “So here you are my goddess, we have been looking for you, come along quietly, he wants you back.”

As he said that about 10 more came out, Rai stood still, processing what was going on, while he did that Cassiel was facing them. She felt something unlock inside her, a voice of a women, she didn’t want to go back, It was her voice though from within.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a surge of energy and a different voice not like Cassiel’s voice, “I take orders from no one,” she said as she began to change form. Floor-length long red hair, Piercing red eyes, her overall body began to show the symbols as they turned red. Having this strong aura Rai has never dealt with before, skin was pale.

As the skies changed to red, as the ground began to crack, as the eyes of a goddess began to show, a Queen of power. Cassiel’s overall posture and how she presented herself changed, it was like she was a different person. 

Moving her hands she sent a wave of power knocking them all back, she then said “I will live on, I rule on my own, he is no longer worth my time, I’m coming for him, and I will end him, just like how I ended you.” Many blades of energy came out at once killing them, she just smirked, unleashing more power the skies began to lightning. Crying out she literally made them split apart into nothing, their bodies were gone, and she took in the feeling of victory.

Rai was unsure what to do, how to get her to regain control, he moved to be in front of her and looked into her glowing eyes. Speaking reassuring words he said “Cassiel, come back to me,” she was not Cassiel anymore, “why would I come to you? I’m a goddess! I come back to no one, I will bring vengeance.” 

Cassiel’s aura and energy began to expand, “this is me, and I feel amazing, this power flows through my body, I have to defend myself.” Rai decided to try again this time using his abilities, looking into her eyes he was able to get her under his control. “What... what is happening to me,” she tried to fight back but couldn’t.

He then brought her closer as she began to fall to the ground, her aura now weakening, long hair laid like a curtain down her body. Coming up to her he was now standing in front of her, while she was on the ground trying to regain her power. “Cassiel that’s enough,” he said earning a glare, her eyes began to change back.

Cassiel’s body began to turn back to a fair tan, with skin that had no symbols, her hair was shortening and turning auburn, she was trying to fight it. For her though it was a losing battle, he was too strong, with ripped clothing she was now half naked laying down. He continued to lock her power within, she couldn’t do anything against him, everything came back to her, the memories of M-21 saving her.

Memories of Raizel how he comforted her and helped her control what she was feeling within her that seemed to want to break. A fractured mirror now fixed, strains of blood with white roses now caged within her.

The new friends she has, the new family, what she has been through, all came back to her, tears flowed as she cried. It hurt Rai to hear her this distressed, kneeling down he pulled her into his arms holding her. “Are you okay now Cassiel?” He asked her and she just cried, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I couldn’t control it, I was, I don’t know, I’m sorry master.”

He just held her, after she calmed down and pulled back they made eye contact, her eyes were sad and filled with regret. She almost defied Raizel, that was the worst feeling, after all he did for her, she had no right to. Seeing as she was still uneasy he put her to sleep, falling limp in his arms he carried her back. 

As she fell into darkness, she was now alone in this dark endless pit, nothing but darkness, she felt lost, she wanted to awake. Out of nowhere though everything changed, what was once dark is now a red sky with a crescent moon, Roses laid wilted. Endless fields of pure white coated in red, she walked this path, not sure where she was going.

Coming up she noticed a castle in the distance, as she continued on this path, she saw the form of a women sitting in a garden surrounded by roses. She held them close, deciding to approach her she asked, “are you okay? What happened to you?” She was now looking at her hair and nude body in front of her. Coming towards the women Cassiel saw her turning around, her pale face, and red eyes filled with saddness, “you’re here, what do you think of my garden?” 

Picking some and holding them in her hands, Cassiel was taking in what she saw “it’s beautiful here,” earning a smile from the women. “It’s lonely though, you’re probably confused on why I brought you here,” she said with a smile “well this seems like the perfect time for me to tell you my story.” She wanted to hear it, for some odd reason she felt the need to hear her story.

Taking a seat she watched the women as she was now wrapped in the roses, “my story is not a simple one my child, I was in love with a man, long ago, he put me through hell and back.” She let her know to continue on “when it was time for me to be laid to rest, I thought I found a way to escape him, I ruled as a goddess and I am a goddess, he was a god of greed.” 

Moving through the roses that encased her body, she walked up to Cassiel and took her hands sitting next to her “to love someone was a mistake on my part, there was a bloody war, I slaughtered many who wanted my power.” She looked down, “being a goddess had dangers present all the time, back before this time period we are now in, it was nothing but blood and war.” 

Gently stroking Cassiel’s hair behind her ear she smiled at her “he comes back to look for me after so long, but what he doesn’t know is my real body once was your body, before I reached higher power.” Cassiel went wide-eyed, “so wait, you’re me, and I’m you?” The women just gave her a nod.

Looking to the field of Roses and red skies falling snow came down blanketing the land, frosted flowers, “it’s time I end it once and for all.” She said getting up, making her way to raise her hand to the sky and catch the snow. 

“Cassiel, since it’s almost time for you to wake up, remember this, “I’m one with you, so don’t fight me anymore, I won’t allow any harm to come to you, I promise.” Hearing her words Cassiel felt a tear come out “I will help you get revenge for what he has done, together we will end it once and for all.” She replied

The women smiled and came up to her again, placing her hand on her cheek, “it feels refreshing to see my body from so many years ago,” she said placing a kiss on her lips. “You’ll see me again, farewell,” Cassiel watched as everything began to fade and she felt herself coming back to reality.

Opening her eyes she saw Raizel, he helped her up, “I saw her, I saw me, the real me, my true form, Rai, I have to help her I have to help me get revenge.” She tried to get up but felt him push her down “Cassiel, you need to control yourself, now tell me why do you have to?” She couldn’t look at him, flipping her hair she just said “I’m not sure.”

Rai sighed, after a few though, Frankenstein came in along with Regis, Seira, M-21, Takeo, Tao, and they all were wondering what happened. “What is this? Why are you all here?” Regis was first to speak “me and Seira could sense a large blast of energy earlier, turns out it was you, so what the hell happened?” 

Uncertain to tell them, she felt compelled to do so, “tell us Cassiel,” Rai said using his abilities to command her to do so. “I’m sorry I can’t,” Rai attempted again this time reaching her “okay, I will, the women was me when I reached higher power, she came to me while I was laying in darkness, she told me how this was her body.” 

Everyone was surprised by this, Rai wanted her to continue but she felt like she can’t go further, Frankenstein then took a seat on her bed. “It’s okay, go on.” Cassiel locked away herself what she wanted to say, Rai tried to find out but it was shielded, only she can say. He knew he had to be patient, “it’s okay, you don’t have to tell us now.”

She gave a nod, “I need some water,” getting up she made her way to the kitchen, the others followed behind her. “Why are you all being strange with me?” Rai didn’t want to set her off “no reason Cassiel, Frankenstein was going to make some food along with M-21, want to go outside for a bit?” She just said no and went to take a seat on the couch.

Rai and Seira along with Regis joined her pouring tea, putting his arm around her she felt like falling apart, her heart felt the need to love. When Rai was with her she just felt fulfilled, but thinking back to what that women said she fell in love at one point too. He betrayed her, made her feel worthless, a goddess she was beautiful. 

Cassiel was having uncertainty between which is more important, is she Cassiel and can she love another. Or does she have to be the women inside of her who once was just like her, before she ascended, it drove her crazy on the inside. Rai held her closer and she was able to let everything go, it was some connection or bond she felt with him.

Raizel’s hand, his voice, his eyes, she felt everything would be okay, even after she defied him he still kept her by him. It was unheard of, she was just thankful that today she can relax and tomorrow she can stay home.


	3. Noblesse: Kiss of Thorns, Pain with Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiel gets another take over from the other side of her, and Raizel goes in and saves Cassiel from the Goddess within her that wants to come out and bring her former body to higher power. To add on Cassiel also gets drunk and they have their first moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like sorry it took awhile, had writers block, please leave support thank you.

Noblesse (Manhwa)  
Chapter 3

  


Everyone had a restful night, Raizel and Frankenstein though stayed up to keep watch, but when morning came around, they heard Cassiel. Rai went to go see since everyone was still asleep, same with Frankenstein. Entering to what they saw, it was one for the books, “guys it’s not...” Frankenstein pinned her, “no wait I’m not in my form, please wait.” 

Rai helped her up, “what happened?” He asked, and Frankenstein had the same questioning look, “well I awoke and saw myself in the mirror.” She continued although it was hard for her to say “I saw this, I don’t look like this, look my hair is as long as the floor, my eyes are as red as yours, this isn’t my voice, what’s going on?.” 

As she covered her mouth, Rai gently took her hands “it’s okay, it will be okay, look at me,” Cassiel followed his orders. Frankenstein sitting behind her held her in place just in case if anything was going to happen “what are you doing?” He tightened his grip. She felt it, she could feel him entering her, breaching the barrier that keeps her power locked. 

Once inside, Rai was walking in a void, red in color, and in the center was a flower encasing a female, her shape was exactly like Cassiel’s.

Hearing her voice it was Cassiel’s, she wanted to be free, Rai tried everything, but she was still covered in the petals. Deciding to make contact with this goddess head on, he called her out using his powers, “so its you who has been bringing me problems, state your business.” She took her form standing tall she was now eye to eye with him, he kneeled down asking sincerely.

“I’m asking you sincerely goddess, please release Cassiel,” she was amused, someone of great power is here pleading for her former life. “How honorable, but not everything can be given without some form of deal, let’s do a duel to determine if I release her.” She walked turning away from him, Rai stood composed in the presence of her power, “if I beat you in this duel, will you let her go?” 

Turning back to face him, the goddess replied with “its done, now let’s start, I’ve been waiting for this,” Rai had his hand up pulling energy in. Unleashing his power she did the same, it was power colliding with power causing a surge. Taking notice that she unleashed her spiritual blades, all of them came out at once, he did the same. 

Rai was holding on, they were evenly matched, both making eye contact he released more, dodging her attempts saying “to be clear here goddess, you know what my designated name stands for? It stands for Ultimate Judge of the Rose” or “The fire and judgement that burns away sins, bestows happiness and brings balance, I won’t let you have Cassiel!” 

*Battle continued on, Rai was using his full power*

After a long battle, and they both felt the aftermath of each time they used their power even more, he decided to end it here, what took about an hour to do, he released a seal. To trap her it wrapped her in chains, layered with rose petals and thorns. She struggled but knew she had to accept defeat, “seems you won, a deal is a deal,” looking back to the petals encasing her, he watched as the rose petals fell around Cassiel, she held onto him after feeling his arms, saying, “take me home.” 

He carried her walking away, but before he left he released her from his seal, “that was fun, I haven’t had a duel in ages worthy of my time, this is what I wanted.” Turning back out of respect, he said “you did well goddess, farewell,” leaving the ward with Cassiel, she came back, and he was there, Frankenstein let go of her shoulders and saw as she fell into Rai. 

“Thank you for saving me,” he heard her voice, the real voice of the girl in front of him, while she still had red hair, it went down to her waist. Dark eyes were back, she was pretty much back to her old self, the real Cassiel. Holding each other’s hand she didn’t want to let go, so she held on tighter, he reassured her, everything was okay.

Before walking out though, Rai allowed her to change her clothes, turning himself away she changed into blue jeans and a black half-top. Once she was done they both walked out together, it was a cloudy day but tea was prepared and snacks. Sitting next to each other they sipped their tea, thankful for its warmth, not too long after everyone started coming in.

Some had questioning looks “why does Cassiel look like that?” Seira asked, Regis and everyone looked over as well, she just said “it’s a long story.” Walking over they joined in, and Frankenstein gave the rundown of what will happen for the day. “Since Cassiel hasn’t been feeling well, she won’t be coming into school today, Rai has decided to stay home with her, just wanted you to all know.”

Everyone understood his reasoning for it, it was good that he would be with her, once everyone got done eating, they left. Cassiel gave each of them a hug, and Regis got a little used to how Cassiel acted around him, but it wasn’t really his thing, after everyone left though, Frankenstein made his way out. Seeing them off, they went back in and rested on the couch, she was now in a sweater and laid down. 

Rai kept close to her, she seemed to be doing okay, even with the new change, red hair actually looked good on her. Body is more developed and she did grow a little close to Raizel’s height, it would take time to get used to though. Cassiel was truly special, deep down in her heart was a sea of rose petals, and in that sea of rose petals is her lover.

As he stepped outside he took in the breeze, from the deck he could see such a nice view of the sky, a little later Cassiel awoke and went to meet him. Stepping out onto the deck she stood next to him, her red hair was gliding behind her in waves. She breathed in the smell of rain and opened her ears to the sounds of nature, it made her happy. 

No words exchanged as they gazed out, in their own thoughts they both were thinking the same, to love one another, should they try. She moved closer to him laying on his shoulder, feeling his arm coming around her, she felt his warmth. This is the man she wants, they stayed like that until they decided to go inside.

*Time Skip*

Sipping tea they talked, watched TV to pass the time and made some food, “what do you want to eat?” She asked laughing. All he said was “ramen,” grabbing a bottle of red wine she poured herself a glass. “Right away master,” she said laughing, he smiled, observing as she sipped her glass, “learning a thing or two from Frankenstein?” He was amused.

“Yes, but I bet if he saw this right now he would have a heart attack or something,” preparing the ramen and making it her way she took her time. Rai was sipping his tea tying a white clean napkin around his neck, pouring another glass she downed it. “Red wine, like blood,” he watched her as she was admiring the glass in the light that shined like a diamond. 

*Time Skip/30 minuets later*

He loved how beautiful she looked, “may want to slow down Cassiel,” he said to her, and she laughed “no need to worry master, I have a high tolerance, but my body does feel warm so that’s a nice feeling.” Setting the glass down she wobbled over, seeing the ramen about done she added final touches and presented the bowl to him.

Feeling the effects even more she started laughing, Rai wanted to know what was so funny, “why are you laughing Cassiel?” She just calmed herself looking through wobbly vision, “you wait for your ramen to get soft, it’s cute.” Cassiel was slowly swaying her hips closing her eyes, “my dear you’re drunk, come to me,” he said , observing her as she just wobbled away.

Looking back to his ramen seeing he still has to wait a bit, he got up and used his abilities to bring her to him, “I need you Cassiel.” Hearing his voice and feeling his spiritual hold, she walked back to him falling into his arm. “Master, I need to just...” he cut her off “not another word,” through hazy eyes she saw his beautiful pure eyes of blood. 

Feeling his arms around her waist she moved her hands to his chest and gently pushed him back a little, leaning up to kiss him. He took the initiative and both felt the warmth of each other’s lips, not hearing the others coming in each one saw this. 

Frankenstein looked like he was gonna faint, when he saw the empty wine bottles, the glasses, and his kitchen was used, but to add on his master. Pulling back a bit she said “I need you, Rai please,” looking over to the doorway of the heads peering around the corner he continued to hold her. “Welcome, excuse the mess, Cassiel was drinking and she’s not in the right mind.” 

He carried her by sliding one arm under her and walked out heading towards her room, M-21, Regis, Takeo, Frankenstein especially were shocked. While they were processing what they saw Frankenstein was internally cursing himself and apologizing. 

The others saw this as he was out of it and they all helped clean up the kitchen, Frankenstein though needed some water and to sit. Tao was not least bit surprised, after all anyone could see the two had some sort of connection. 

*meanwhile*

When he went to lay her down she held onto him, “master, stay with me,” trying to loosen her grip he gently moved her hands and arms down. “Be good, and get some rest,” but when he tried to leave she got up stripping her clothes off, and made her way over. 

Pressing up against him he could feel her heartbeat, while also he could hear it, “you really want this Cassiel?” He asked her staring into her eyes. She just kissed his neck in response, now moving to his lips he allowed her to do what she wanted. Picking her up he carried her to the bed and he took his shirt off, coming back up again she touching his beautiful abs and muscles. 

When he was done undressing he got on top of her interlocking his hands with her hands and started going down on her. She was holding onto him with nails digging into his back, some blood and love bites they had a pleasurable time.

*meanwhile*

“What’s taking him so long?” Regis asked waiting impatiently sipping his tea, Frankenstein was standing around thinking. The others just did their thing and didn’t pay any attention to what was going on, continuing to clean up. 

*meanwhile*

It started becoming more rough as he dominated her, her long red strands laying openly on the bed as he moved to position himself. Wanting to kiss him again she pulled him back to her, gazing into his eyes, he took back control “only I can give you this, relax for me.” Following his command she went still while also digging her nails deeper, they started becoming a little too loud.

*meanwhile*

Walking by the doors was Frankenstein and he was going to pass out at this point, “are they really getting, intimate?” He continued to listen but realized he should head back to the main room and wait there. 

*meanwhile*

Finishing inside her he felt her go limp in his arms, and after a few he moved her under the covers, she was out like a light. To be sure though he put a seal on her so she could rest easy, getting his clothes on he finished buttoning up his shirt and walked out.

Making his way back to the main room Frankenstein bowed “master you’re here, how is Cassiel?” He just replied with “she’s resting now.” Everyone was a bit curious but only Frankenstein knew what really happened behind closed doors. He didn’t mind though it just struck him that he would have to serve Cassiel as well as his master Raizel. 

Chatting to pass the time no one knew this but M-21 had feelings for Cassiel, it was going to stay like that, but he knew that eventually Rai will find out. Until then though he just kept it to himself moving forward being new this world of dating as humans call it. For everyone it was a great day and great night.


	4. Master and Mistress, Mates of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their romantic night together, Cassiel awakes to a different her, while also being bestowed the title of Mistress by Frankenstein. Lovers from blood, Cassiel and Rai are now mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, more coming

Noblesse (Manhwa)  
Chapter 4

  
  
Waking up she felt her body realizing she was nude, feeling her head and fixing her hair she wondered what happened last night. Getting up she made her way to the mirror, looking herself over she couldn’t believe it, the events last night came back to her. 

Checking her phone she saw the time, almost noon, there was also another thing she noticed, her auburn hair was back but it was still long past her waist. Looking closer at her eyes she saw them, and they were as red as Raizel’s, deciding to look over the rest of her body she noticed how she was still the same in other areas. 

Clearly more than just having sex, or making love occurred last night, she felt lighter, she felt easy.   
Opening her closet she put on a long sleeve red crop top showing her belly button, with waist high blue jeans, the love bites and marks won’t be noticeable either based on the places he left his mark, doing one last look over she made her way to the door.

As she walked out though, Cassiel ran into a tall, and solid toned figure, freaking out she looked to see who it was rubbing her head saying “Frankenstein what are you doing?” With no response from him she saw as he kneeled saying “morning mistress,” he stayed like that, head down arm against his torso. Helping him up she just looked up to him and was like “sorry, but mistress? Why are you doing this with me?”

He responded to her saying, “since you are my masters mate, it’s only fitting mistress Cassiel,” she was not used to this at all, “okay thank you Frankenstein, I’ll allow it, please make me coffee or something.” Understanding he guided her to the kitchen observing as she took a seat next to Rai at the table, “morning, hope you rested well,” he said to her and she smiled saying “thanks to you.”

Taking her hand in his he kissed it, Frankenstein was crying invisible tears seeing his master now having a mate. Blushing she brought up last night, Rai dismissed Frankenstein for some privacy, “so, what all happened last night?” She asked him wondering with curiosity as he was sipping his tea with elegance.

“Well by the time everyone arrived home, you were drunk and clinging onto me, when we walked back to your room you wouldn’t let go, even stripped for me.” Sipping his tea again continuing, “we did the ‘deed’ as mortals call it, and that’s why you woke up nude wrapped in sheets.” 

Processing she couldn’t believe what she did, yes she did have feeling for Rai and wanted him as her lover, but this is the most powerful Noblesse. It’s an honor that he too felt the same way but she took advantage of him when she was under influence. Coming out of her thoughts she felt his arm around her, now sitting on his lap he kissed her neck.

Frankenstein came back in, “my apologies master, and mistress Cassiel,” she instructed him to rise “no need to apologize.” She gave him a smile and he understood, making lunch for everyone who was starting to come in. “Frankenstein I was wondering, salad for me please,” he bowed “yes mistress,” the others looked to the pair next to each other. 

“So, you are mates now?” Regis asked, and Rai replied with “yes, and after last night, I only see her worthy of me.” Blushing she smiled, as Seira saw her reaction, she congratulated them both. M-21 was listening in with Tao and Takeo who all congratulated them as well. Since she was with him, even though everyone was like family she’s now at equal status of Raizel. 

Making an announcement though she said how she doesn’t want anyone to treat her differently, “after all we all are like family, thank you.” Everyone processed what she said and they agreed making a toast, “to the lovers,” Takeo proposed and they clicked glasses. Since it was the weekend they didn’t have school today, it was an easy day. 

M-21 could only be happy for them, nothing he can do now will give him an opening, seeing the two interacting he just smiled. Both kissed each other and everyone was watching with applause, “my Queen,” he whispered but enough for everyone to hear. “My King,” they continued to make out. After though they started eating, it was nice how everyone was happy and in a positive mood.

*Time Skip*

Dividing off now, some went out while some stayed and relaxed, Raizel, Cassiel, and Frankenstein were together discussing what they should do. Seira went out with Regis, Takeo is resting, while Tao, and M-21 were out running errands. While on the couch was the two lover birds holding each other, as Rai sipped his tea he had his arm around Cassiel. 

Frankenstein was cleaning up since of course he does love his household(Frankenstein Household) while also getting his stuff prepared for the following week. The two just laughed and gave each other playful kisses, Cassiel couldn’t process it though, she felt way different than before, usually it’s because Rai was sealing away her former deity part of her body. 

Currently the Goddess within her was in a eternal slumber until Rai could find a way to safely ascend the goddess within her. Cassiel would still be at the level of Rai, even more powerful then him, after all she did live and breathe a former Goddess’s body. Plus outside of the Goddess when we talk about her as a whole, that power rightfully belongs to Cassiel now, it’s no longer the former Goddess’s body.

So that means when the Goddess ascends, all her power and abilities would still be present, it will take awhile but Rai didn’t want to tell her just in case. For now though it was just loving up on each other and enjoying these moments together. Watching TV they laughed and even discussed, sipping their tea they did a toast. 

Frankenstein came in not too long after, all of them were now hanging out and chatting, as time passed gradually everyone started coming home. Arriving they all hung out in the main room waiting for Frankenstein and M-21 to finish up. Ramen once again but thanks to mistress Cassiel she was leaning toward having steak with a red wine reduction. 

Frankenstein could cook anything per request, Rai didn’t mind that his lover was wanting some meat, after all it would do her good. Others started suggesting what they wanted and Frankenstein was right on it. After everyone received their plates they dug in, Frankenstein went to organize Cassiel’s room, replacing the comforter and sheets with red ones. 

He would do anything just like for his master, for his mistress, she only deserved the best, coming back in everyone was finishing up at their own leisure. M-21 was taking care of the dishes and cleaning up while Frankenstein was taking inventory. 

Cassiel finished up and so did Rai who took their time, heading out to the deck they just looked up to the moon. A light breeze was coming in blowing her hair like silk in the wind, he stood behind her holding His lover close, she could feel his warmth. Seeing his beautiful red eyes, she was feeling his dominating gaze, facing each other he kissed her softly. 

It was endless making out, Frankenstein saw this and bowed at the two leaving briskly, carrying her in he held her. “I feel so lucky,” she said earning a kiss to the neck, “I’m more lucky Cassiel, you’re mine,” taking her back to her room she got comfortable. Taking her clothes off she got under the covers waiting for Rai, taking his shirt off he laid with her.

Moonlight coming in as the silk curtains flowed, it was the perfect night, both rested soundly, Holding her close. Stroking her long hair he kissed her again on her collar bone and her neck moving towards her abdomen. Another romantic and amazing night for the two, It was a long but enjoyable night, feeling endless. 


End file.
